Rider (Alfred Bulltop Stormalong)
Summary Rider is an Rider-class Servant able to be summoned for the Holy Grail War. Rider's True Name is Alfred Bulltop Stormalong, a legendary giant sailor from American folklore. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, higher with The Courser, High 6-C with The Kraken Name: Rider, Alfred Bulltop Stormalong, Yankee John Origin: Fate/Unlimited Fan Works Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Rider-class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Skilled in hand to hand combat), Skilled oar wielder, Enhanced Senses, Large Size (Type 1), Regeneration (Mid-Low; all Servants have regenerative capabilities), Vehicular Mastery (Can "ride" any vehicle or mount with supernatural skill), Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Minor Mind Manipulation and Social Influencing with Voyager of the Storm, Flight (Via All Terrain Sailing), Summoning, Weather Manipulation (Via The Courser), Probability Manipulation (Via Impossible Exploits), Soul Manipulation (All Servants can consume souls to replenish their magical energy), Telepathy, Possession (Non-combat applicable), Intangibility and Invisibility in spirit form, Immunity to Modern Weapons (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, or bombs unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age or mystery behind their creation), Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Biological Manipulation (Servants can resist Chaos Tides), Transmutation and Data Manipulation (Servants can stay in a digitized area), Poison Manipulation (Servants are unaffected by poisons), Resistance to Magic (Including effects such as Petrification, Mind Manipulation, and Spatial Manipulation) Attack Potency: Island level (Has A-rank strength, making him comparable to Santa Alter), higher with The Courser (Has an A ranking, making it comparable to Santa Maria), Large Island level with The Kraken (Has an A+++ ranking, making it superior to the likes of Excalibur, Excalibur Morgan, and Expugnatio, as well as Bellerophon and Hippogriff) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Has B+-rank agility, making him comparable to Quetzalcoatl and Sakata Kintoki) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level Stamina: High (Other Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping.) Range: Tens of meters, Hundreds of Kilometers with The Courser Standard Equipment: Sailor’s Oar Intelligence: Stormalong is a master sailor, widely regarded as the greatest sailor in existence and the only person capable of captaining his giant ship with the level of skill and control he demonstrates. Weaknesses: Cannot fight in spirit form. Noble Phantasm The Courser: The Ship that Scrapes the Sun and Moon: Stormalong’s massive ship, a clipper that is so large that its mast could hit the sun and moon when it sailed past, its bow is so wide it couldn’t fit into Boston Harbor, and its keel is so deep that no harbor in the world could dock it. Summoned as an A Rank, Anti-Army Noble Phantasm, the ship is legendary in its own right, having carved the Panama Canal by slamming into the Panamanian coast and sailed through the English Channel and forever altering its landscape as a result. Upon being summoned, the ship itself brings with it a torrential hurricane that batters the opponent and keeps them off balance before they are rammed with the ship, the gale force winds propelling it at blinding speeds. The sails then open to their fullest, catching a final, powerful updraft of the storm which lifts the entire ship into the air and carries it upwards, ripping a hole in the sky itself and clearing the storm in its entirety in an instant. The Kraken: Dragged Down to Davy Jones’ Locker: An A+++ Rank, Anti-Army and Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm and the legendary beast Stormalong fought both early in his career and late in his life. A Phantasmal Beast, the Kraken itself is immensely powerful, able to cause widespread devastation with its appearance alone, spawning massive whirlpools strong enough to drag anything to the bottom of the ocean just by surfacing. Physically it is a beast far stronger than the likes of Bellerophon and Hippogriff but ultimately inferior to dragonkind. When this Noble Phantasm is used, the Kraken appears from below, a large whirlpool spawning in the heart of the battlefield so as to catch as many opponents or vessels as it can (NP rank vs opponent STR to resist being sucked in), ensnaring those in its reach and devouring them (if the enemy wasn’t ensnared then NP rank vs opponent Defensive Action. On-success the attack will deal 660 thrust damage). Once it has consumed enough opponents to sate its hunger it takes hold of whatever else is in reach and drags them to the bottom of the sea, the whirlpool formed in its wake dissipating shortly after. Class Skills Riding (EX): The ability to ride mounts. Stormalong is widely considered the ultimate sailor, having captained his ship all over the world, through dangerous terrain, storms, and even through dry land, maneuvered it through a chain of islands without crashing despite his ship’s massive size, and having easily outraced ships vastly more advanced than his own. Stormalong’s ship was so large that members of his crew have E-Rank Riding in their own right as they were required to ride horses in full gallop to get anywhere on the ship no matter the conditions they were in on the sea. Even without his ship he has shown the ability to sail a barn through a tornado. However, due to his large size though he has some difficulty riding smaller mounts. Magic Resistance (E): Grants protection against magical effects. Differing from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Although it is weak due to not being specifically apart of Stormalong's legend, he still boasts some degree of resilience from his sheer size. Effect: +1 to resist spells Personal Skills Voyager of the Storm: (A+): The ability to sail vessels recognized as "ships", a skill possessed by captains who must also lead their men, granting them a composite of Charisma and Military Tactics as well. Stormalong on his own is an exceedingly skilled captain, able to effortlessly navigate his ship through a hurricane that was capsizing dozens upon dozens of ships with enough skill that he was able to rescue all of them. All Terrain Sailing: (EX): A skill representing one’s sheer skill as a sailor, an extension of the Riding skill, the Servant’s abilities are so great that they are capable of sailing anywhere. They are not limited to water and can sail their ships through the land, through the air, and in higher ranks can sail through space itself. Impossible Exploits: (B): A skill that represents how everything about a Servant is inherently impossible and could never have actually happened in reality. Since Stormalong is a collection of absurdly ridiculous stories his existence is inherently registered as "impossible", so he is not technically constrained by traditional logic. This allows him to casually do impossible actions such as the ones seen in his various stories. Gigantic Beast Hunting ©: A skill representing one's great experience in combating giant enemy lifeforms and magical beasts. Stormalong fought against the Kraken, a Phantasmal Beast in its own right, twice in his lifetime. Gigantic Stature (D): Rider is of an absolutely gigantic size, giving him immense strength. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fate Users Category:Nasuverse Category:Spirits Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Spear Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fate Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Mind Users Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Weather Users Category:Probability Users Category:Soul Users Category:Telepaths Category:Possession Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Tier 6